


A Quest for Science

by HomoNerd



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoNerd/pseuds/HomoNerd
Summary: Calculester recruits the help of Damien to explore the limits of sexual possibility- for research purposes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	A Quest for Science

When Damien agreed to help Calculester with a science project, this is not what he originally had in mind. Calc approached the devil prince after lunch one day with a proposition.

“Greetings friend Damien” Calculester said while approaching the table where Damien ate alone.

“Oh, hey Lester.” Damien muttered after looking up from his charred steak. 

“I have a favor to ask. It is for science!”

“Science fucking blows Lester, count me out.” He said while ravaging the remainder of his lunch.

“Sorry to bother you friend Damien. I guess people were wrong when they said you were the best person to go to with questions if sexual depravity. Updating my data records now.”

Damien almost spit out his drink at his robot friend’s response. “No, they were right! You should’ve led with the sex stuff.”

Now Damien finds himself stripped completely naked and forced in a standing position by ropes tied around his wrists descending from the ceiling.

“So.. uh... what class was this for again?” Damien asked nervously.

“Biology” Calc responded with an emoticon smile. “I am a robot, as you know friend Damien. I cannot feel arousal, but my curiosity in this subject has led me to question the mechanics of the phenomenon.”

“Okay so where do I come in? And is all this necessary? How did you even get the locker room cleared out for this?”

“Don’t worry about the details friend Damien. All you need to do is orgasm.” 

Damien struggled with his arms to reach his exposed penis, to no avail. “Uh usually if I was gonna do that by myself I’d need my hands. Are you gonna help me out?”

“No I will not! A good scientist remains objective in his research. You’ll have to do this yourself.” Lester motioned to something behind the bound Damien and positioned himself across the room in stoic observation.

Damien turned his head to the shower wall right behind him and his gaze immediately met a dildo that Lester had attached to the wall behind him. It wasn’t particularly large, but was curved in just the right way. The pink silicone shining in the fluorescent light dripped with some sort of lubricating oil. “You want me to fuck myself with a dildo?”

“Yes! For science.”

“Look Lester, I enjoy a finger in the backside as much as the next freak but I don’t know if I can actually cum from just that.”

“Well why don’t you try? I want to see if you can do it.”

Damien would by lying if the thought itself didn’t arouse him just a bit. His hanging cock twitched to life just a bit at the thought of coming untouched. Damien didn’t respond to the challenge with words, he only began to step back towards the wall and line his ass up with the protruding toy. Arching his back just a bit, he inches backwards awaiting confrontation with the dildo. “GAH” an involuntary shriek escaped the demon’s lips as the dildo slid right in to his entrance without much resistance. He underestimated lubrication on it and was surprised to be so full so suddenly. He leaned his waist back a little bit more and his knees buckled when the curve of the toy applied hard pressure to his prostate. Despite the relatively cool air of the locker room, Damien could feel the heat of arousal radiate off of him almost immediately.

“Very interesting.” Lester remarked as he began to write on a notepad. Damien looked down at his not solid erection, slightly embarrassed by how exposed be felt. “Go on friend Damien you’re doing great.” Lester reassured.

Damien’s ass had back all the way up to the wall, taking the entire length of the dildo inside of him. It fit perfectly, and it wasn’t so big that he would hurt himself by moving around. His cock throbbed in response to being penetrated and a large bead of precum gathered at the tip. It slid down his shaft before dripping down his hanging balls. Lesters robotic eyes watched the whole process with scientific curiosity. 

Damien began to move his waist forward, removing the dildo, and then quickly thrust backwards in to it. The sensation made his knees weak, and his bound hands struggled aimlessly to touch himself and relieve the pressure building in his loins. He continued rocking his hips back and forth and fell in to a steady rhythm. It wasn’t long before his vision went blurry and he could feel instinct take over. He fucked himself harder and faster, bucking his hips against the tiled wall. He spread his legs further apart to steady himself and rope around his wrists dug in to the skin in a painful way that only seemed to fuel his arousal more. 

Drool dripped down his chin to match the puddles of arousal gathered on the floor under his weeping cock. His ears felt like they were ringing, but he suddenly realized that the loud moans and whines filling the room were indeed coming from him. His mouth hung open as a incoherent moaning poured past his lips with every thrust back on the the slick dildo. 

Damien lost all track of time and space. The room was spinning and he wasn’t even sure if calculated was still watching. How long had he been at this? He looking down at his dick to see that, despite his extreme state of arousal, it was swinging around only half erect, but still leaking profusely. One particularly hard thrust changed something inside of him. The straw that broke the camels back, as they say. Damien began to buck his hips wildly wanting to feel more and more of the pleasure inside of him. A painful orgasm was fast approaching as the demon lost all control. His cock suddenly shot streams of milky fluid across the floor and all over his own stomach and thighs. He didn’t stop though, he just kept rubbing his swollen prostrate as hard a he could. Almost thirty seconds later his orgasm hit its peak. Cum dripped lazily but incessantly from his half-chub. A heavy breath escaped his lungs and he slumped down, leaning all his weight on his suspended arms. The dildo slid out of him and he could feel his hole twitch at the sudden emptiness. 

“Excellent work friend Damien.”


End file.
